


I'd gladly humiliate myself everyday if it meant you didn't have to cry

by Bettyboop13



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Angst, Fluff, Hitchhiking, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Rain, Road Trips, Travel, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bettyboop13/pseuds/Bettyboop13
Summary: Spideypool -"My parents met by mum hitchhiking and dad giving her a lift home and then the next week he randomly found her hitchhiking again in a completely different city now is that not fate or what"
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 160





	I'd gladly humiliate myself everyday if it meant you didn't have to cry

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt stolen (?) from: https://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com/post/101118660910/au-prompts-masterlist-of-lists 
> 
> I wanna work on my writing skills so I can finish other fics I've started, so I'm challenging myself to write Spideypool. :)

Leathered fingers tapped the steering wheel rhythmically as the chorus of the song blasted through the speakers to drown out the rain in the small car. Driving at night was incredibly boring; just white specks flashing in the headlights and that endless yellow strip in the road. Usually Deadpool didn’t like to drive – he preferred to uber around, or even taxi. But he had gotten a handsome offer to un-alive some suited asshat a couple miles away, car and accommodation provided.

Wade Wilson’s eyes kept sleepily looking off road, it was late in the night and he still had another half hour until he got to the motel. He was beginning to regret taking this deal, the car was an “untraceable” shit-box, and he was willing to bet the motel would be the same. He was beginning to contemplate turning around when something on the side of the road caught his attention: someone with their thumb out. And from the split second he got to look at the face, it was pretty good looking.

Deadpool slammed on the breaks and threw the gearstick into reverse so quickly he nearly broke it. He swung back and parked in front of the hitchhiker, throwing himself over to unlock the passenger side door as the person ran around and hopped in. And boy, was Wade ever gladded he decided to stop.

“Oh my God, thanks for stopping.” The male said, wet curls were plastered above big brown eyes, and a very wet T-shirt was sticking to an impressively muscular torso. “I’m sorry I’m wetting your car. Mine… broke down. You’re… Deadpool.”

Deadpool had just been blinking at the soaking beauty beside him. “Ah, yeah. You can get out if you want.”

“Back into that?” The mans eyes enlarged as he looked back out into the pouring rain. “No thanks. I’d rather you stick a pointy sword in me.”

“Where you headed?” Deadpool chuckled and nodded as the other man gestured to the air conditioning, turning it right up to hot.

“Ugh, wherever is close. I don’t know where I am.”

“Where were you going?”

“California.” The man admitted sheepishly

“Oh,” Wade started to drive again. “You’re just a little short there, sweetums. New York’s like 200 miles back that-a-way.”

“Fuck,” The man said under his breath. He dug a phone out of his pocket, but it was evidentially just as wet as he was and was dead to the world.

“I’m headed to Pitts, got a motel. You’re welcome to get out of the rain and make a phone call.” Deadpool nodded stepping on the gas slightly. “Or, stay the night and find another car in the morning.”

The younger man put his head in his hands for a few second, taking a deep shaky breath. Wade didn’t know if he should ask if the other man way okay or not.

“Yeah, thank you that’d be great.” The stranger but his head back on the headrest and signed. “It doesn’t matter anyway; I’m going to be _so_ late.”

“I’m sure they’ll understand.” Deadpool tried comforting him. He said car broke down after all. “Can’t promise it’ll be too pretty though; I’m here on business.”

“Oh,” The man looked him up and down. “Who’s the guy?”

“Dunno,” Wade smiled from under his mask.

“It’s not a guy named Peter is it? That’s me.” The man chuckled, but he wasn’t nervous.

“Not you. I would have remembered if it was your gorgeous face and declined.”

The rest of the ride was quiet; Peter mainly tried to warm himself up and get his phone working, cursing under his breath. Wade had turned the music back on but kept it low. The arrived at the motel and Deadpool went to the room, Peter confused why he didn’t check in.

“It’s been pre-arranged, so I don’t need to tell anyone I’m here.” Wade explained as he scanned the key card to his room. “As I guessed, a shit-box. Ugly double bed, tiny broken kitchen, bathroom with less than union approved cleanliness. Perfect!”

“I’ve just got to take this apart and let it dry, then I’ll call a ride.” Peter explained. He slid the backpack, that Wade hadn’t noticed before, onto the bed and sat down, digging around in it until he produced a small tool kit.

Deadpool lent against the rickety table and watched him. There wasn’t anything else he could do; he couldn’t go out and kill anyone in this weather at this time of night. He would have probably just try to find a good movie or porn channel and relax for a bit. But. He wasn’t going to demask or do anything in front of innocent Peter.

“You always carry around those gadgets?” He asked, Peter looked up at him.

“Yeah sorta. I’m, well a tech head you could say.” Peter chuckled and went back to laying the parts of his phone out on the bed. Now it was awkward. Deadpool thought he should shower? No then what if Peter stumbled in and saw him? He could weapon maintenance, get ready for tomorrow? Because _that_ wouldn’t scare the kid. Peter finished on his phone and then sat back, drumming his fingers against his arms.

“You should grab a shower and warm up while you wait.” Deadpool spoke up.

“Oh…uh.” Peter glanced around. “I-I don’t have anything to change into.”

“There might be robe,” Wade got up and checked the bathroom. “Nope. I wouldn’t really want to touch these towels either, to be frank with you.”

“Maybe we’re better off just sleeping. It’ll probably take a few hours for all the pieces of my phone to dry. Unless you have rice.”

Wade grinned. “Share the bed?”  
“Well that’s going to be tricky. But I think you’d catch aids on this carpet, so I think it’s the only option. Is that… okay?” Peter asked. Wade was amazed that this kid seemed so comfortable around him. Usually people excused themselves from his presence as soon as they could. He half expected Peter to just leave, or to use a payphone. Or walk to California rather than stay in a motel with _him_.

“Hey if you don’t mind pre-dawn cuddles, who am I to complain.”

It had been an incredibly awkward night for both of them; Deadpool slept with his suit on and did not want to actually touch Peter because the possibility of getting a boner was too high. Peter didn’t sleep because he knew he wasn’t exactly telling Deadpool everything and was stressing on account of that and the reason he needed to get to California so soon.

Deadpool woke up, the sun was high, and Peter was sitting on the kitchen bench fiddling with his phone. His target would be home all day, so they were in no rush.

“Hey,” Wade stretched. Ugh, sleeping in leather is never a good idea.

“Heya,” Peter smiled up at him briefly. “I think it’s going to turn on this time.”

“I’m gonna take a leak.” Deadpool got up and stretched.

“Careful the door doesn’t lock, and the sink tap is loose.” Peter didn’t look up this time.

“No peaking then,” Wade nudged Peter’s knee as he passed. He absentmindedly wondered if he would see Peter again after this. He didn’t know where he’d come from, just that he was heading to California. The possibility of _that_ were too low. When Wade came out of the bathroom, he found Peter sitting on the bed, head in his hands again. He appeared to be hyperventilating. 

“Uh, Pete? You okay, bud?” Deadpool came over to him and sat a foot or two away.

“It’s late, I’ve probably missed it. No one’s answering I just -”

“Aw come on now,” Deadpool awkwardly patted his back, Peter lent against him. He was really freaking out about not making to California in time. He said he would probably miss it, so why is he so upset, it was just an accident. Wade thought about how he could help… “Look, if you come along with me today, after I’m done my job, I’ll give you the car.”

“Y-you’d do that?” Peter looked up at him, pale.

“Of course.” Wade messed up his now, exceedingly fluffy hair.

“Thanks, Deadpool… Did you wash your hands?”

“No.”

The target’s house was about half an hour drive out of town, in a big fancy, asymmetrical looking house with high gates and lots of windows. Wade was so glade he never knew anything about his targets, he didn’t want to know anything about someone who lived in this pretentious ass mansion. He parked down the street and crept up beside the house on an incline, so behind some shrubbery he had a good camouflage vantage point.

“Ha! Too easy.” Deadppol said to himself. “Back doors open, slip in there, he’s in his office is right up those stairs. Sweet.”

“How do you know he’s in his office?” A voice said beside him.

“Crab nuggets!” Wade jumped. “Peter! I thought you were going to wait in the car?”

“And how suspicious would that look?” Peter sneered at him. “I’ll stay here and wait.”

“It’s gonna be icky, babycakes. You sure?” But Peter ignored him and looked at the house.

“Oh, I see, he’s at his desk. God, my eyes haven’t adjusted yet.” Peter groaned, rubbing them.

“Yeah, so it’s a quick in and out.” Wade stood up and stretched, then move forward.

“Wait,” Peter grabbed his arm with surprising strength. “There’s a guard.”

“Where?” Deadpool stopped, looking around. Peter pulled him back behind the bush.

“He’s coming around the corner just wait a sec.” Peter was still looking at the house. Sure enough, a guard came ambling around the corner on patrol.

“How did you know??” Deadpool clutched his face in shock. Peter rolled his eyes and checked his watch; he began to breath shakily again.

“I don’t have time for this.” He groaned, reaching for his bag. “If I help you finish this can we get out of here.”

“_You_ help _me_, baby boy?” Deadpool scoffed, tossing imaginary hair. “How could you possibly -” But then Wade saw the blue and red spandex Peter had just pulled out of his backpack. “OH MY GOD!”  
“SHHH! Stop it!” Peter, Spiderman, was stripping off to his underwear and wriggling his way into the suit. “Listen, Wade. You know what I’m late for? The Avengers need me, so we’re getting this done as fast as we can then I’m out of here.”

Deadpool barely had time to register much before Peter was zipped up, mask on, and swinging away. All this time, he was Spiderman? He was so anxious because his friends were in trouble, it made sense! But why did Wade feel so crushed that Peter was so anxious to leave him?

“Wow that was easy,” Deadpool pocketed his gun. With Spiderman’s help it gone so smoothly. The guards were webbed in the face and tried up outside so Wade could go inside and assassinate the dude. If Peter, freaking random stranger who turned out to be _Spiderman_, hadn’t been there it would have gone a lot more messily.

“Ok can we go now?” Peter asked anxiously from the doorway. Wade smiled at him and they both ran out the way they’d come in, making sure to clear away footsteps in any dirt.

“I cannot believe I just helped with a _murder_.” Peter groaned to himself once they’d reached the safety of their previous hiding spot.

“Neither can I. I mean, were you going to tell me you were Spiderman?”

Peter squinted up at the merc, he opened his mouth but then his phone rang. He just about leaped off his feet to answer it. “Hello? Ah hi Mr Stark. I’m so sorry I - Oh, you got my messages… Yeah.” Peter started pacing and Wade wondered if he should give the man some privacy. “Yeah but - sure thing Mr Stark. Sorry again, I -” Peter flinched and pulled the phone away from his ear. He hung up and he visually deflated. “It’s over. They… handled it. Good.” he smiled, but it was a tight fake smile. It was crushing.

“Ah, their big boys webs. They’ll be fine.” Deadpool smiled.

“Cap got really hurt.” Peter muttered, looking at his phone.

“Ah. He’ll be okay. Come on. Don’t be hard on yourself.” Wade patted his shoulder. “You saved some lives here today. And I got to see your real face. That’s much better than helping grown ass superheros, kid. I know the captain, he’d be glad you weren’t there to get hurt.”

“’m not a kid.” Peter muttered, still looking at his phone. “I was supposed to _be_ there. They were _counting_ on me.”

Wade didn’t know what to say; he had never seen Spiderman so upset, and it was painful. But what could he say to cheer him up? He felt like he’d disappointed his _team_, his _mentors_. That’d be pretty devastating.

“I know what might take your mind off it,” Deadpool sounded cheery. Peter looked up, eyes a little teary though he tried blinking them away. Wade used that mental image to force himself to do his idea. He ripped his mask off.

“Oh god,” Peter jumped back a bit from the grinning man. That felt like a million katanas to the heart for Wade, but he kept smiling. Peter glanced away. “I mean. It’s not that bad.” Deadpool raised an eyebrow, smiling falling. “Does it hurt?”

“Yeah,” Wade shrugged. “But like, so does this.” He pulled out his pocketknife and slid along his arm. Peter made a panicked noise in protest and grabbed his arm. They watched the wound heal itself and Peter sighed.

“I forgot you could do that.” He chuckled. “It really isn’t that bad, Wade. You just startled me.”

“You’re lying, baby doll.” Deadpool smirked; at least Peter wasn’t upset anymore.

“Am not!”

“Are you hungry? Why don’t we go get our shitty car and grab some lunch,” Deadpool turned to walk away, replacing his mask. “Maybe not in California, somewhere closer. Burger King ok?”

“Wade! I’m serious it’s not that bad!” Peter slid is mask on also and ran after his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies, this is a little platonic and rushed. But I hope you liked it! Comment and kudos if you did!


End file.
